The invention relates to repair of a labyrinth seal, particularly in a fan rotor in gas turbine engines wherein the seal is formed on a shaft that rotates in relation to another moving or stationary runner surface.
The air seal comprises the fan rotor with labyrinth seal fins, which rotates, and a concentric shaft known as the seal runner which is stationary. Frequently, a bearing contained in a bearing compartment supports the motion of the two shafts. The bearing compartment contains oil lubricant which must be contained within the compartment. The oil must be confined to the bearing chamber by using a seal. In this instance the oil is retained in the bearing chamber by using an air pressurized labyrinth seal.
A labyrinth seal is useful in sealing an air-oil interface in gas turbine engines. If the seal fins are damaged or incorrectly manufactured, however, the sealing of the bearing compartment may be jeopardized and result in oil leakage. If the oil leakage is excessive, the fan rotor will have to be replaced and scrapped. This is expensive and wasteful. Alternatively, the seal may be repaired by removing and replacing only the damaged fins. Challenges in repairing the damaged fins include the limited line of sight access of the fins within the fan rotor, the structural integrity of the fan rotor and the precision of the labyrinth seal dimensions.
Existing repair methods use weld repair build-up and subsequent re-machining of the fins to the required dimensions, however this approach presents several drawbacks. Accordingly, there is room for improvement.